Your my sister Rin
by GothicAngelxx
Summary: Rin and kagome find out they are sisters what will the reaction be read to find out


**You're my sister Rin**

**Chapter 1 – you're my what!**

Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken was all walking through the forest when they bumped into Inuyasha and his group Kagome was kind of glad they bumped into each other because she wanted to talk to Rin Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha on the other hand was as usual giving each other evil eyes and getting ready to fight.

"Inuyasha why are you round here" He said as he frowned unhappy to see him as usual.

"Sesshoumaru I don't answer things to the likes of you" Inuyasha said as he turned away

"Humph I'm not sure I care for your tone Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said.

"I believe we have something to settle" Inuyasha stated.

They both knew that much so as usual they began striking each other with their powers from their swords as they fought Kagome took her opportunity to talk to Rin

In doing so she decided to take rin away from where the fight was going on so she started walking off.

"HEY" Sesshoumaru yelled

"Yes sesshoumaru" Kagome replied

"Where are you taking Rin" Sesshoumaru questioned

"Well there is something I need to tell her"

"Whatever you need to say you can say In front of me"

Kagome wasn't so sure if she should talk but obviously she wasn't allowed to make whatever she had to say private so she came right out with it

"Rin as you know I'm from the future well I was looking at my family tree and apparently you are an ancestor my younger sister of the past I'm from the modern era and your from the feudal era."

Rin just stood there without a word then Sesshoumaru butted in.

Sesshoumaru was really as surprised as Rin and was very confused when she said family tree as he was a demon he had never heard of such things.

"Okay first of all what is a family tree and what do you mean Rin is your sister?"

"What else would I mean we are sisters and a family tree is like a paper that tells you of your family generations going back years and years.

"Then why have I never heard of one" Sesshoumaru answered

"Because they aren't invented during this time" Kagome replied

"I see so does this mean you want to take Rin from me"

Kagome was actually going to ask Rin to come with her but she realized it was Rin's decision so she decided to let Rin choose

"Rin do you want to come live with me and be in my care instead of Sesshoumaru's"

Sesshoumaru wouldn't question Rin he refused to put hr under pressure but he felt like saying she wasn't going whether she wanted it or not because he wanted her to accompany him forever she is what kept him strong

**Chapter 2 – Rin's decision **

Kagome my sister what is this supposed to mean am I to abandon lord Sesshoumaru and follow her I don't know what to do.

Rin began to cry with confusion she was only 8 and had to make a decision like that what she should do.

*cry's* " I don't know what I should do"

rin couldn't control her self Sesshoumaru comforted her and the said whatever she choose's entirely up to her and he promises to visit if she decides to go with Kagome or as Sesshoumaru would refer to her as the miko.

"Well" Rin thought long and hard having no regrets she had made her decision.

"I wish to stay with…. Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin stated

Kagome wasn't sad because she knew that rin cared for Sesshoumaru very much just as he cared for her.

"Well you heard the girl she doesn't want you so be on your way"

**Chapter 3 – Kagome's question**

Kagome was rethinking her words and wasn't really sure what to say she couldn't exactly tell Rin she is making the wrong choice because she wasn't

Rin was just a girl with an attachment to Sesshoumaru and wanted to make him happy

"Okay Rin I understand but"

"What is it Kagome you seem to have gone quiet now" Rin said

"Well I was wondering can I still visit you since we are related and everything I promise Sesshoumaru I wont abduct or take you far I just want to get to know you better that's all".

"Sesshy-sama may she see me she seems as if she is not lying"

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome said

"Rin you shouldn't ask to spend time with family members if you want to spend time with miko-Chan then nothings stopping you do as you wish" Sesshoumaru said relived she hasn't left him.

"Kagome I want to get to know you too if you're my sister I think we can figure something out so yes you can spend time with me" Rin said and then hugged Kagome's legs.

"Awwwwwwwwww" everyone said thy thought the moment was lovely and couldn't believe they was really related

"Rin I will be a great sister you I wont let any harm come to you nor would I ever put you in any danger and can I ask why did you call him Sesshy-sama"

"Its kind of like a pet name I call him Sesshy-sama and he calls me rinny-chan

"Errrrrrrrrr" everyone said looking directly in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Sesshoumaru began to blush then turned to Rin and asked a favour.

"Err Rin" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes my lord" Rin replied feeling very happy

"Err how about we save nick names when were alone" Then he smiled still feeling a bit embarrassed

**Chapter 4 – out final goodbye before continuing the journey**

"Kagome" Inuyasha called

"Yes Inuyasha what is it"

"We really must get going we have jewel shards to collect remember" Inuyasha predicted almost as if in a hurry to get away from Sesshoumaru witch wasn't any surprise

"Yes indeed okay then, Rin I will see you later then continue your journey"

"Yes sister Kagome we really must start setting off to remember that little deal we had you will wont you sister"

"Of course how could I forget" both Kagome and Rin smiled at each other then departed to find Naraku.

"Wait Sesshoumaru before you go why you seek naraku's whereabouts"

At that moment Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and then said nothing more but

"I have a score to settle that's all I'm telling you"

"Whatever I don't care anyway I was curious that's all"

Both groups set off then from that day on Kagome and rin got to know each other a lot better then after a while sesshoumaru took a liking to Kagome and started calling her by her proper name and they continued to live their lives that way forever.

**Thanks for reading this story hope you enjoyed it this is published on fan fiction and there really isn't much more I can say but thank you for any reviews and just thank you basically so thanks again.**


End file.
